Dark Laughter
by Panic-at-the-typewriter
Summary: The Winchester brothers face a mysterious foe that they should be siding with, a figure from their past returns and they try to fight for what's right, but how do you do that when all of your gut feelings go against you? Spoilers up to half of season 6. This is the recreating of Lets Play Wizard (same characters, slightly different plot, better story)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! I'm here with the remake of Lets Play Wizard, I really hope you like this story because I do:) (Also, if you didn't read Lets Play Wizard, you don't have to, theres nothing in that story that you need to know for this one.)_

 _NOTE: I know nothing about the USA, I had to do research to figure out the locations for this story, and if something is inaccurate I will issue a formal apology for my Canadian-ness. (Get it c;)_

 _I usually have trouble naming chapters so I've decided to name these after songs. If you recognize one, leave review, maybe it'll become a game to guess which band I'm talking about. Also if you feel like it, listen to the song on Youtube and see why I decided to use it for every particular chapter._

 _I'm happy to get this story on the road. I really hope you like it._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Holding On To You**

 _November 7, 1978_

The two young people had been together for so long. Truthfully, It had been only about forty years, but for them, they've been together for an eternity. For the both of them, they could not remember a time without the other. They were constantly on the move, constantly selling and buying houses. Now, they had just settled in to an apartment in Wells, South Carolina. Now, they danced on their apartment floor to the sound of Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 21. The older one, Lou, was leading the dance. Her partner, Travis Russell, didn't have any idea how to lead or how to dance in any way, so the woman decided to go ahead.

As they shifted their balance and moved around the room, Travis constantly stepping on Lou's feet, Lou told Travis a story. It was an old one, dated back to the 1800's. The story of how she came to America.

Travis had heard the story maybe five times before, once when Lou had explained it to him in 1936, and several times after. Travis loved hearing the story. She had an incredible life to retell over and over again, all her adventures on the path she took to get to America. Whenever Travis was feeling tired, Lou would repeat it, adding in little quirks and comments here and there.

"It was 1832 when I first heard about them, you know what I'm talking about, the hunters. They had no mercy; they killed without blinking an eye. Not just monsters, they killed everyone who stood in their way. The war was still going on, you know, the first Egyptian war. People didn't know how much longer it would last, and some people couldn't take it," she paused and looked at her dance partner, Travis was looking down at his feet in an attempt to dance properly.

She continued in her tail, smiling whenever Travis stumbled or stepped on her feet. While Lou recounted her life story, Travis ran his fingers through her straight light blonde hair, combing it down until he reached the end, which was about half way down her back. The two of them swayed around the room, knowing that this would be their life, the two of them would be together forever, for eternity, they had vowed they would.

* * *

 _33 years later_

Dean had eaten two burgers and drank four beers before he found something that could possibly be a case.

It wasn't much, two people had gone on a vacation to Cheyenne, Wyoming to see a rock concert and they had gone missing. This sort of thing happens often enough for people to not make a big deal out of it. The odd thing was, people reported seeing them at the concert, and then suddenly they had disappeared, almost out of thin air. The witnesses had said that, being a rock concert, it's hard to keep track of the people in front of you, but one moment they were there, the next they weren't. The story had barely gotten any interest, but Dean had definitely noticed it.

As soon as Sam entered their motel Dean was grabbing his jacket and duffel bags explaining what he had found, in ten minutes they were on the road, Sam still confused on what the hell they were doing. Dean was anxious to get on a hunt, like old times, he didn't want Sam to pick at the wall set up in his brain to prevent his memory from Hell, he wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. Of course, he had no idea what he was getting into in Cheyenne.

* * *

"It just seems like he's trying to get my attention," Lou whispered. She was looking at the reports about the missing people. It was happening in her current home of Cheyenne. Travis was making himself a grilled cheese sandwich, paying no attention to the other person in the room, which was Lou. As Lou reread the small article over and over again she became more convinced of what she already had suspicions of.

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stood up, Travis was just sitting down, and he had just taken a bit of his sandwich when the two of them made eye contact. One frustrated by the article, one happily eating deep-fried cheese and bread. In one dramatic gulp, Travis swallowed his bite of grilled cheese.

"Yes?" he said, standing up so he was level with the older person.

Lou shook he head, "I hate you," she muttered.

Travis just about took another bite of his sandwich when Lou put her pale hand in his, which was only slightly tanner. Travis looked up at her with his deep brown eyes.

"Remember those men I met on the beach in Egypt all those years ago?" Lou asked.

Travis nodded, curious of where she was going.

"Well, you know I stayed with them for a long time, we lived together, and all that. You also know how in 1925 we stopped living with each other and went our separate ways, having decided we didn't need each other anymore… Well, I think they want to start again."

Travis stared at her for a long time, truthfully only about ten seconds, then he said, with obvious confusion in his voice, "They want to move back to Egypt?"

Lou practically imploded on the spot, "We left Egypt for a reason Travis! Even though the hunters must have died long ago, they might have sons and grandsons and great grandsons and all those so no, I meant they want us to work together again, so, live together again."

Travis nodded slowly.

"But… you live with me, and I'm human," he paused "Well, pretty much."

Lou nodded, "We went our separate ways because we didn't need each other anymore, I don't see what's going on that we need each other now," she seemed to be deep in thought, so Travis just took another bite of his sandwich.

"It doesn't matter though," she added.

Travis raised his eyebrows in a question.

"The fact that you're human, you're still immortal so you can come with me to rejoin with Bast."

"Bast?" Travis asked.

Lou scoffed, "You have a terrible memory. That's what we called ourselves, not sure why we needed a name, but we called ourselves Bast, the Egyptian goddess of cats. It was a joke at the time because Rex always said how we should rob people and be like cat burglars. We never did, of course, but we still played tricks on people and messed up their lives a little."

Lou sat down on the table as Travis finished his sandwich, both nursing their own thoughts.

"Aaron would be the one trying to get us back together," Lou said randomly, "He was always sort of the head man. Not sure why, though."

After maybe one minute there was a quiet knock on the door.

Lou furrowed her brow; she glided like a wolf across the floor to their front door. After looking in the peephole, she glanced at Travis and muttered something he didn't catch at that time. In a couple moments he would figure out she had said, "Speak of the Devil."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I won't update this story all summer because I'll be travelling (sorry not sorry_ _) I know these chapter are pretty short, but I will try and update on a VERY STRICT SCHEDULE (once the summer is over) so you'll have a new chapter every month c:_

 _Here's chapter 2, hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hurricane**

"This is barely a case, Dean!" Sam argued as Dean turned the wheel and their Impala came around the corner and parked at the police station.

"Well, if it isn't our thing, then we'll leave." He paused, "I have a hunch, okay?"

Sam grumbled something but Dean was already getting out of the car and straightening his suite jacket.

The two of them entered the police station and proudly walked to the front desk. A man with dark skin sat behind it, working on something on a computer. He looked up when the brothers approached.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" He asked.

Sam and Dean pulled out their fake ID's.

"I'm special agent Evans and this is my partner special agent Martin," Dean said, they put their ID's away, "We're here to look into those two girls who went missing at the concert the other day."

The police officer frowned, "What do the FBI want with that? It's not a huge deal, they've only been gone a day, they could have just gone home."

"We checked, they didn't." Dean said, "It's just routine check, though, we'll be out of your hair in no time."

The officer nodded, "There's some files I can show you but nothing else, really."

"That would be great, thank you," Sam interjected before Dean could ask if there was anything else they had.

* * *

Travis leaned back on the couch and sipped his tea, Lou sat beside him, Aaron sat on the other couch across the two of them.

Aaron was a tall man, he had dark hair that could have been called black or dark brown, depending on the lighting. His hair was relatively under control as if he greased it, but a few strands showed how that statement was false. He had pale skin like Lou's, it was mostly clear except for a few white scars on his neck and cheek bones, they could have been acne scars, but Travis knew better. Aaron was staring at Lou with his deep brown eyes, his hands tapped gently on his pants, probably a nervous habit.

Lou was talking to him softly, Travis was listening intently.

"It's been seventy years, Aaron," she said.

"Eighty-four," Aaron said quietly.

Lou ignored the comment, "I've got a life, or at least as much of a life as I can have, you can't come barging in like this-"

"Everybody else agrees with me, we're stronger together."

There was a long silence, Travis stood up slowly, "I'm going to get more tea…" he whispered.

From his small kitchen, he could hear Lou talking, he couldn't make out any words but her tone made it obvious that she agreed with what Aaron had said about them being stronger together.

When Travis returned to the living room, Lou was standing up and brushing off her jeans. Aaron too, was standing up.

"Uh," Travis muttered, Lou smiled at him and said, "We'll come back to grab our stuff later."

Travis set his tea down on the coffee table as Lou moved across the room to grab her dark brown jacket that she had probably had for at least fifty years. She tossed Travis his sweater that he wore during all seasons and said, "It's time for you to meet the people who fled Egypt with me."

* * *

The Winchester brother slaved over the files for hours, after everything, they still had nothing.

Dean slammed a file he had reread five times on the desk, "Dammit! There's nothing here, we got jack-"

"I told you, now lets find something else, this isn't our problem," Sam said.

Dean grumbled something insensitive and opened another beer.

"Fine! Maybe there actually isn't anything here."

Sam made the right choice and stayed silent, he slowly piled up their files and stood up.

"We'll head out in the morning," Sam said quietly.

"I can't believe this isn't our thing… We should really stay," Dean argued, at Sam's frustrated look he said, "Just for a little bit, just in case."

"This is nothing, we shouldn't spend too long in this crap town," Sam grumbled.

Dean shook his head, "Cheyenne isn't that bad, and its way too big to be called a town," he muttered.

* * *

The floorboards creaked underneath Travis's feet, which made him wonder why they chose this old house as a meeting place. He walked next to Lou who had a look of concern and wonder on her face. The two of them walked behind Aaron, the tall man hadn't said anything to Travis other than, "hello" which he found quite rude.

They passed a couple open doors with various furniture inside, all of which had probably been purchased during the great depression. Eventually they reached a closed door with a sign reading, "Meeting in progress; Do not disturb" at eye level.

Aaron ignored the sign and walked in without even knocking -seriously, the nerve of this guy.

They walked into a large room with a massive Persian rug in the middle – perhaps the only kind of new item in the house – small tables were placed almost randomly in the room, a couple had books stacked on them, one had a single tea light, another had a top hat, another had and umbrella and a ruler. There was a couple tapestries hanging on the walls, they almost looked creepy, like they had a story behind them.

"Ahem," Aaron said, add that to the list of things he has said to Travis.

Travis turned around to see Lou holding out her hand to him, he took it and they followed Aaron into a side room on the left which was almost a replica of the larger room except, obviously, smaller and there wasn't any tables. Another deference, this room was full of people.

When the three of them entered the room, smiles spread on the others' faces.

"Lou!" One of them burst out, obviously happy.

"Rex!" Lou replied, equally as happy.

"Lou!?" Another one gasped, as if he wasn't expecting her.

"Cay…" Lou muttered, forcing a smile.

"Lou! You look-" Another one with a military haircut exclaimed.

"Nice to see you Jac," Lou said quickly, cutting him off, almost like she didn't want him to say something embarrassing.

"Lou…" The last one said, a warm smile on his face, he was obviously the generous one, waiting till everyone else said hello until he did.

"Leo," Lou smiled, she rubbed her hands on her jeans, "It's great to see you guys."

All four faces turned to Travis.

"So… this is Bast…. Hi everyone," Travis waved like the Queen of England would, "My name is Tra-"

"You're mortal," The one with dark hair that wasn't Aaron said quickly. He didn't seem angry about it, he was just noticing.

"Travis and I have a blood connection," Lou said, taking the lead.

Aaron stepped forward, "Travis can't leave, but I figured he could stay with us, it doesn't really matter."

There was an awkward pause then the one with shaggy blonde hair shrugged and said, "Why don't we go get a coffee and talk about our feelings." He smiled widely and suddenly everyone was smiling along with him.

 _TBC..._

 _Please leave a review! It makes my day_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sailing**

 _Ahhhhhahaha… I know I said in September I'd post a new chapter and it's been September for over a week. Sorry! I don't have a really good excuse other than when I got back from vacation I was just really tired and didn't want to write._

 _The chapter name doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter it just has the right feel for this chapter, you know? It's a good song, too._

 _I realized this morning that I didn't put disclaimers on this before, oops._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the songs that I'm using for my chapter titles._

 _Enough of my blabbering, here is chapter 3…._

* * *

Travis sat down next to a man with brown air and dark skin; he noticed that this man was the only one of the group that wasn't white.

Lou sat next to Travis and the guy with shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey," Travis said to the guy with brown hair beside him.

"Sup," he replied and took a sip of his coffee. Travis fell silent for a moment and observed the room he was in, it was still in the big mansion, just down a corridor to the left. They had gotten coffee after the shaggy blonde guy's suggestion.

"So, what's your name again?" Travis started.

"Don't know why you said 'again' I haven't introduced myself to you yet," He replied, Travis opened his mouth but was interrupted, "My name's Rex," he said.

"Ah, I'm-"

"I know you're name."

"Okay."

Travis glanced at Lou for support but she was deep in conversation with the blonde guy next to her- his name is Leo... Maybe.

"Um, just wondering, but why is everybody here white? Like, you're all from Egypt, and I get you changed you're appearances when you came to America in the 1800's, but now why hasn't everyone changed back like you?" Travis said in an effort to start a conversation.

"Well, I'm Italian, not Egyptian, but its still tough to be black in America. Italian is just my favourite hue, Lou's favourite hue is pale as fuck, Cay's favourite hue is that like, low-key tan thing, everybody else just choses to suffer and be white instead of having a target on our backs."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense," Travis muttered while wondering if "Cay" was a nickname for "Cadman", one of the members of Bast.

Rex just about said something when Aaron interrupted.

"Okay Travis, I didn't really like you before but you just stepped over the line.

"Its ignorant bliss to think that being black in America is fine now because it isn't, I'm sure you've heard stories all over the media about this stuff. And sure you can say that we won't die from a bullet wound, but it will be noticed, if I get shot in the head then keep walking, people will realize, and I'll be hunted down. So if one of us gets shot we have to restart _everything_. This face, we have to make make a new one, this body, we have to make a new one, everything has to change, birth records, occupation, hobbies, drivers license; you have to trash it all. And we _especially_ don't want to get arrested, because our fake records are good, but they're not _that_ good. I'm already not straight, I don't need another target on my back."

The group fell silent, Travis muttered, "Okay, I'm sorry."

There was no reply, suddenly, Aaron stood up and left the room. Travis whispered to Lou, "I didn't know you guys could even _have_ sexualities."

* * *

Aaron walked alone across the motel parking lot, he wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, he just needed to clear his thoughts. His head was spinning, it was impossible to focus, until something caught his eye. A car drove in the parking lot, two men in suits sitting in the front. It seemed odd, an old car, two men who looked like they could be lawyers or police.

Aaron watched as they got out of the car, talking in hushed voices. He walked along the sidewalk next to the motel doors and past the two men, listening intently. The part of the conversation he heard was; "Even be a monster? Just-"

Aaron flinched at the words he heard, to disguise his movements, he glanced at a window as if checking to see if anyone was home, then he turned and walked to the side of the motel where he was far away from the two men. Once he was out of sight, Aaron peeked around the corner to see which room the men went in to.

As soon as they disappeared into their room, Aaron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew that this was it, somehow he knew. These were hunters, they have to be, what else could they be, anyway? There simply wasn't another possibility. The group of hunters must have split up to blend in more, that's why there was only two.

Aaron glanced up at the setting sun, he breathed out to calm his nerves. "This is for you, Jason."

* * *

Dean fell asleep before Sam did, he lay awake staring at the ceiling, thinking about the "case" Dean had found.

If it was a case, what on earth were they up against? All the evidence they had was so vague, it was near impossible to make sense of it all, eventually, the shear heaviness of his eyelids pulled Sam into a restless sleep.

* * *

"What is going on?" Travis asked, he had been in conversation with Rex when Aaron walked into the room and announced, "It's about time, you know the real reason I brought us back together."

Lou and Rex cursed in unison, everyone else looked worried.

Cadman- the man with dirty blonde hair that fell down past his ears and could probably use a trim – stood up and his chair fell backwards; "Aaron don't tell us-" he started.

Leo stood up and walked past Aaron and into the room he just came out of, his shoulders stiffened, and he turned around and looked at Aaron accusingly.

"Fuck," Rex muttered, and Aaron breathed in and out slowly.

Aaron took a deep breath in and said his words slowly, "Dahk has come to America in search of us, we are the only ones to ever escape them."

"Fuck!" Rex repeated, Travis noted not to let him near an innocent child for fear of traumatizing said child.

"Could we flee again?" Jac- the guy with a military haircut and a really great jaw line- asked.

Aaron shook his head, Leo muttered, "Certainly not _now_ , maybe a couple hours ago but not _now._ "

"They've been tracking us for a while, and they were waiting for a time when we were vulnerable, but not anymore. We have to kill them, and I've got a plan." Aaron said.

"Oh God," Lou whispered, she looked almost on the verge of tears.

"You're a maniac, Aaron, you know that? This is the stupidest thing you could have done," Leo said harshly.

Aaron stayed stiff, "I found two, and we can easily kill the whole group if we lure them here, where we are strongest," he paused as if choosing his words carefully, "I found them, when I was out, and…"

"You actually brought one here," Leo said slowly.

The whole table took a huge breath in, "You brought a hunter _here_?" Lou gasped.

"Hopefully we can lure the rest of Dahk with him as bait," Aaron explained.

" _Hopefully_?" Cadman said, "We can do _'hopefully'_ ,"

"Wait-" Travis interrupted, "These hunters are human, they're mortal, they can't be the same hunters."

"It's the great, great grandchildren of Dahk, not the ones from Egypt, that's why he's not recognizable," Aaron explained.

Suddenly, Jac stood up and walked into the room which contained the hunter Aaron had kidnapped, he stood there for a moment and said, "Well, he's not gonna stay unconscious forever, we've gotta tie him up or something."

The room was silent for a while, everybody was thinking hard, probably trying not to leap over the table and rip Aaron's head off. Then a couple members of Bast walked into the other room to join Jac. Lou looked at Travis in the eyes. "I need you to know this-" she started.

"We're not gonna let the hunters kill you," Travis interrupted.

Lou smiled half-heartedly, "Thanks, but there's more. You see, these hunters are professionals, and they know every trick we can pull. But they don't know you; you may be very helpful if we have to kill them all. I just need you to know…"

She looked down for a moment; "I've been alive for 681 years I'm not the oldest one here. Losing a member of your dying species is worse than- it's like," She stopped again, considering a good simile, perhaps.

"Its like, Travis, its like when you lost Molly."

Travis flinched but didn't say anything, Lou continued, "but if we're going to fight these hunters, we need to know that it's going to be devastating."

Lou shook her head a couple times, "I need you to know that we might not make it, but you'll have to live with that. You might be presented by a choice- either save one of us, or kill the hunters."

Lou and Travis looked at each other for a long moment, "There isn't a lot of tricksters left in the world, but you need to kill the hunters."

Travis nodded, "Okay," he said. Lou didn't mention it but they both knew there was another factor in play here- they're blood oath. If Travis was to die, so would Lou, and vice versa.

Sam woke to an unfamiliar face looking down at him; he noticed very quickly that his hands were tightly tied behind him on what must've been a pipe.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, trying not to sound confused and scared, "What do you want?"

The man shook his head sadly, "You're ancestors would recognize me, I met them a long time ago in Egypt, maybe they told you?"

"Egypt?" Sam noticed two other strangers walk into the room, one with long blonde hair and the other with curly brown hair. "What are you talking about?" he continued, turning his attention back to the tall man in front of him.

"Yes, in Egypt, 1829, that's when they almost killed me." He paused and swallowed a lump in his throat, before Sam could speak he began again, "And now, I'm going to do the same to you, except I'm going to succeed."

* * *

 _TBC…._

 _This story is going on a small hiatus until October and then I will be posting a new chapter EVERY WEEK! I KNOW! I don't know why I decided to do this I might not be able to but I'm going to try!_

 _Please review, it makes my day, thank you._


End file.
